1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to marine vibator support hardware and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved vibrator stand for ship's deck installation that enables secure capture and locking retention of a marine vibrator on-board the ship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been various approaches to the handling and stowage of marine seismic vibrator equipment on or about the tow vessel during and between seismic sounding operations. There have been a number of different drag devices such as submerged stiff leg wherein the vibrator device is not hauled clear of the water during operations and only stowed on-board the tow vessel after completion of the survey operation. Still other prior teachings practice boom suspension of the seismic source. U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,443 provides an example of the boom suspension type of device but this design is primarily dictated by the type of seismic source, i.e., a pneumatic exploder device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,269 provides a teaching of somewhat more general nature wherein a support device is constructed for bearing solid of revolution (rounded) tanks having vertical axes of revolution for stowage on-board ships. U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,508 teaches a tank support assembly for use on-board aircraft; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,645 teaches a tri-legged bracket member for supporting a particular form of tank having a hemispherical-type bottom surface. The design of this bracket support is influenced primarily by the need for pipe connection access on or around the lower portions of the tank.